Court Mishap
by XTaiyoX
Summary: Rin was driving that no good. Warning horrible grammar


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Lin was sitting peacefully under a tree in front of her house, on a sunny bright day, enjoying the shade,' What a wonderful idea to sit under a tree, on my day off for once, so relaxing', she thought. A car came screeching around the corner and crashing into the house,' Rin is home, how nice', she thought with a unchanging emotion.

Rin got out of the the car crying hysterically," Lin something horrible has happened", she said running over to Lin," This guy is suing me for no reason."

Lin rubbed her head," What for this time?"

"I didn't do anything! That guy's body hit my car", Rin explained.

"This is the third time this week", Rin shrugged her shoulders,' It's a good thing I'm a lawyer.'

"Okay this is what happened, I was just driving down town and the light was green and I kept going. Then this guy came out of nowhere and hit my car with his body", Rin gave the short version.

"Let's go ahead and just go to the courtroom", Lin suggested. In the courtroom the judge was Miku Hatsune, the jury: Len kagamine, Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine, Neru Akita, Haku Yowane, Lily, Gumi, Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine, Kaiko Shion, and Rei and Rui Kagane. The plaintiff: Ren Haine and his Lawyer Rinto Kagamine. Defendant: Rin Kagamine and Her lawyer Lin Haine. Lin was sitting at her table with her head down," Rin you didn't tell me you hit my brother with your car."

"Rin and Lin it's always nice to see you to but I kind of wish that we could meet more outside of the courthouse than inside", judge Miku said.

"You can come to the after party for when we win! Give the vertic that I win and let's go", Rin said excitedly.

Miku sweat dropped," I know it seems that way, seeing that Lin has yet to lose a case, it's not that easy but thank you for the invite. Let get on with it", banged the gavel.

Rinto went up to the stand," Your honor it has come to my attention that defendant has been in court more than a fair share of times. So many in fact that I actually worry that she might be a danger to society. I find that this may be the day that she loses", he stated firmly.

"Yeah right, Like Lin could ever lose to the likes of", Rin yelled.

Miku banged her gavel," Order, Order in the court!"

Rinto began again," That little outburst mean that it can't possibly for her to be anywhere but inside a jail."

"I object", Lin called out.

"Under what charge?"

"It argumentative, he's calling for an argument in answer to an argument", Lin answered.

"Sustained."

'Shoot she saw through that. This might be a little more challenging", Rinto thought," That's all for now", he went back to his seat.

'This is going to be a long day', Lin thought," Can I get the plaintiff to come up to the stand", Miku motion for her approval. Ren walk to the stand,"What were you do on the day in question?"

"You mean earlier today?"

"Yes..answer the question", Lin said a little annoyed.

"I don't understand why you couldn't just say that."

"Answer the question! I don't know why you have to make everything so difficult", she exclaimed.

"I don't make everything difficult! You make everything hard to understand", he yelled. They got into an argument which turned into a fight and ended with Miku having to call to members of the jury to pull them apart," I was walking to the bookstore to get a book."

"No duh captain obvious", Lin teased.

"Why do you always have to be like that", Ren asked.

"Be like what! what did I do?"

"You know exactly what you did!"

The sound of a gavel resounded through the courtroom catching the twins attention," One more fight and I'm going to have to dismiss this entire case", Miku warned.

"I was getting a book for my mother. The light was red and the cars had stopped and I went ahead. Then this car being driven a blonde version of my sister came speeding down the road."

"Did you hit the car?"

"Of course I did", Ren stated matter of factly but failed to realize his sister's word until after thinking it over," Wait minute!"

"No further question he admitted that he hit her car, case close", Rin was in the background cheering.

"Hold on now", Interrupted Rinto,"It fairly clear that my client was tricked into saying that he is to blame . If you heard him the light was red so Rin is the one at fault", he stated.

"Step down from the stand, Ren", Lin said," I think Rinto has not done enough research about his client", Rinto gave a confused look to Ren. Ren shrugged his shoulders," If he did he would know that Ren is color blind therefore how did you know the light wasn't green or yellow. That's all", Lin went back to her seat next to Rin.

"Why didn't you tell me you're color blind", Rinto whispered to Ren.

"I didn't it was important at the time", Ren whispered back.

"There only one thing left to do", he whispered about what to do next into Ren's ear.

"You got it", Ren went up to the stand," Lin I want to tell you something important. I'm telling Mom you're defending people who cause me harm."

"You leave Mom out of this", Lin yelled.

Ren got out his phone called Mom," Mom ,hey, Lin being mean to me", he said with a teary voice," Can you come to courtroom A? Thank you Mom, love you more than Lin", he hang up. A few seconds later, a woman, with black hair pulled into a ponytail at the top and the rest left down, came busting through the door," Mom you made it."

The mom went over to Lin and pulled her by the ear out of the room," Ow, Mom please, you don't understand what happening. Judge! Judge say something", Everyone looked to the judge to see she was sleeping," Judge", Lin whined before being pulled into the hall.

Lin explained what was really happened and the mom came back and grabbed Ren by the ear," Wait Mom, whatever she told you was a lie. A lie! And what about Rin she i much to blame as I am", Ren explained.

Mom pulled Ren back and and got Rin too," Mrs. Haine this all one big misunderstanding he hit my car and this is no way to treat your future daughter in law", yelled before being pulled into the hall.

Miku snored loudly waking herself up," What was that? People I'm trying to sleep now", Miku looked around to see that Ren, Rin, and Lin were missing," Recess", banged her gavel, everyone went outside and played kickball.


End file.
